1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety vest that allows the rear rider of a pair of tandem riders to hold onto the forward rider. In particular, the safety vest is worn over a life jacket by a person operating a personal watercraft. There are hand grips or handles on the sides of the vest which enable a rider seated behind the operator of a watercraft, or other vehicle, to hold on to the operator by means of the handles.
2. Background Discussion
The use of personal watercraft such as, for example, the Jet Ski.RTM. is very popular. These personal watercraft are designed to hold one or more persons. For example, when two people are riding on the watercraft, the rider sits close behind the watercraft's operator and wraps his or her arms around the operator's waist. Because it is mandatory for safety reason that the operator wear a life jacket, the rider frequently has difficulty maintaining a firm grasp of the operator. This is especially true when children are riders, because their arms are so short. These watercraft can reach speeds of over 40 miles per hour and, if the rider looses his or her grip and falls off the watercraft, the rider can be seriously injured.